Modular and prefabricated building construction has in general led to the development of building panels of the type described herein. These panels were first fabricated from wood and filled with a discrete insulating material. The wooden panels were then out moded by stronger, more decorative and more useful metal skin panels having honeycomb or foam cores therein for strength and insulation purposes. These panels were manufactured for ready connection to other panels to enable quick and simple construction on the job site. Generally, some type of latch or hook means was incorporated into the panel to provide a tensioned connection between adjacent panels, the latch or hook being actuated by a wrench or similar tool passing through an appropriate opening in the panel skin to engage and manipulate the latch into engagement with a bar or the like in an adjacent panel.
Once the honeycomb and foam core panels came into existence, improvements began to appear as to various aspects of the general panel structure. For example, improved latches were developed, the improvements relating to the latch mechanism per se, means for actuating a plurality of latches, reinforcing means for securing the latches within the panel, and the like. Further, improvements were made to the edge members employed, insofar as the shapes thereof, materials of construction, means to unite same to the panel core, and the like. Improvements were made to the foam and honeycomb cores to the skins, and in general to all areas and components of the panels.
After all the improvements mentioned above, problems continue to exist with the building panels. A major problem continually experienced is delamination of the outer skins from the core. Delamination lessens the rigidity of the panel and hence the strength of the panels. Likewise, heat and sound insulation qualities are affected as are possibly the aesthetics of the panel. Many panels are also burdened with the formation of condensation on the inside thereof. This condensation comes from a thermal path through the panel permitting cold air from the outside to pass through the panel and condense upon exposure to the warmer inside air. Forces incurred during connection of one panel to an adjacent panel oftentimes loosen or separate the latch means from the panel, thus for all practical purposes, destroying the usefulness of the panel. This weakness leads to improper seals at the panel junctions.
The panel of the present invention overcomes the above noted disadvantages and deficiencies of existing panels and definitely represents a technological advance in the state of the panel art. The present panel has improved strength and rigidity; forms a more rigid and tighter connection with adjacent panels; affords excellent heat and sound insulation without the production of moisture condensation on the inside of a building produced from the instant panels; and possesses excellent delamination qualities. Likewise, the process for producing the present panel to achieve the improved panel properties is simple and inexpensive so as to improve the economics of the system.
The prior art is devoid of any teaching or suggestion of the present panel or the process for producing same. As mentioned above, a tremendous amount of effort has been expended towards building panel improvement. These efforts are exemplified by the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,323,336 to Knorr; 2,347,211 to Merrill et al.; 2,410,053 to Drew; 2,430,987 to Lindner et al.; 2,537,982 to Finn; 2,564,735 to Stockwell; 2,610,162 to Hoffman, and 2,610,910 to Thomson.